


Let's Hang Out Sometime

by NotHereNJ (efficaceous)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Waking up Restrained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efficaceous/pseuds/NotHereNJ
Summary: There may be more in the Whumptober2020 series, but All You Knead is Love is taking up most of my attention.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Let's Hang Out Sometime

There was strong light shining in his eyes from some artificial source. He could feel his forehead wrinkling in distress before he was finally able to open his eyes, unsure of his surroundings.

“Hello? Yo, dude, what the fuck?”

Mickey went to rub the sleep from his eyes, but found he couldn’t reach his face. There was a leather cuff binding each wrist tightly to the side of the bed. He wrenched against them with more of his strength, confused and getting pissed.

The bed he lay on wasn’t uncomfortable, but the fact that he couldn’t leave it- fuck  _ that _ . The room had cinder block walls and no windows, just one open doorway that led into a mass of shadows. 

He started kicking his bare heels on the bed, rolling back and forth, trying to get any purchase or leeway he could, shouting his head off. 

“Hey assholes!”

He shouted himself hoarse, pulled until he was exhausted, and slumped back down onto the soft mattress, eyes fluttering shut in defeat. 

“You done?” The calm voice spoke from the doorway, where a familiar shape leaned on the frame. 

“Gallagher? The fuck ‘re you doing? Let me up!”

“Hmm, no, I don’t think I will.” The tall redhead smirked at him, and Mickey was aghast at the betrayal.

He went back to yelling, yanking on the cuffs, and trying to get loose before finding defeat still mocked him. 

“How-” he panted the words out breathlessly at Ian, “how could you do this to me?” The tone of accusation was clear, but there was also hurt, and goddamnit, he could feel the pricking of tears in the corners of his eyes. 

Swiftly, Ian crossed the room and sat beside him on the cushy bed, voice soft. “Mick, I didn’t do this to you, I did this  _ for  _ you. For us.”

Mickey stared at his boyfriend in disbelief. Was this the bipolar? Had Ian had a break with reality? He sat up as best he could on his elbows, keeping his hands pressed on the mattress so he wasn’t ripping up the skin on his wrists with the cuffs.

“I’m not crazy,” his boyfriend added, conversationally, as if he’d read Mickey’s mind. “Or not more crazy than usual. You’ve been so stressed lately, worried about going back to jail, not taking care of yourself. You’re making yourself sick. This was the only way I could think of to get you to stop, relax.”

“Ain’t fuckin’  _ relaxing  _ to be tied down!”

“No?” Ian arched one perfect brow at him, and Mickey felt a small dagger of heat in his chest. “You don’t want me to take care of your every need for a few days, keep you here, use you for my pleasure, and your own?”

The idea was looking less and less problematic. Except-

“How the fuck do I piss like this? You gonna hold my dick for me?”

Ian gave him a wide smile. “Sure, Mick. Just tell me when.”

Mickey rolled his eyes, embarrassed to admit that total power exchange had never crossed his mind as a real possibility, or that he was warming to the idea.

“These cuffs really necessary?” He tried to give his best big-eyed-innocent gaze, but Ian saw right through it.

“No.” He brought his freckled face down, right beside Mickey’s ear and whispered in a low voice, “But I  _ really  _ like them on you.”

Mickey accepted his fate. A few days of enforced bed rest and relaxation, Gallagher at his beck and call. It was all the best parts of fighting, without Gallagher getting hurt. He could shout and wear himself out until he felt languid and loose, then he knew, Gallagher would soothe him, touch him, fuck him. Yeah, this could work out...

**Author's Note:**

> There may be more in the Whumptober2020 series, but All You Knead is Love is taking up most of my attention.


End file.
